Seth Harper
Seth Harper '''is a character in ''Mech-X4 ''who is the rich head of Harper Futuristics. In Let's Get Leo!, it's revealed he's '''The Mastermind, Principal Grey's boss and the mastermind behind the monsters, serving as the main antagonist of Season 1. He is portrayed by Peter Benson. Description Seth Harper is the billionare CEO of Harper Futuristics, a company centered on the development on future tech, as well as genetic engineering. Back in the day, he and Leo Mendel were good friends. He was disgusted at the harm people have caused to the environment, that by eventually founding his company, he could change things. Secretly, he assumed the codename of The Mastermind, whom most of his subordinates in his secret operation only knew him as. He was behind the genetic engineering of monsters from a unique substance known as Primorphous Gel. Upon learning Leo created Mech-X4, he saw his old friend as a threat to his agenda and captured him. As the Mastermind, he dispatched Principal Grey and other agents, such as Janitor Morris at Bay City High. Through his agents, they would unleash monsters to lay waste to humanity and make way for a new paradise on Earth. Personality Seth is a very intelligent and curious guy with a deep passion for science and inventions. He is also shown to be great at inventing and puts others first when it comes to what's right, as shown when a fire (which later turned out to be fake) started inside Harper Futuristics. He is also caring and is willing to put effort into things, as shown when he wanted to improve his relationship with Mark, since he's dating his mom. His largest conviction is his strong passion for the environment, but because of this, he became disgusted at humanity for polluting the environment as well as their selfishness in building weapons of war. From that he became bent on sending genetically engineered monsters to wipe out humanity, and only those he deems worthy will be spared. Relationships Romances Grace Walker Grace is Seth's romantic interest. They have gone on two dates so far and Seth has been seen at her house with her in Let's Be Idiots!. It is later revealed he was using her as leverage against Mech-X4. Enemies Harris Harris has been shown to be a fan of Seth since Let's Call It Mech-X4!, and Seth says he likes him in Let's Open The Monster Heart!, since was daring and initiative. Mark Walker At first, Mark doesn't like Seth and isn't impressed by his wealth, intelligence and money. But after Seth does his best to get Mark into a DJ Rats$z concert without bribing anyone, the two become friends. Appearances * Let's Call It Mech-X4! (Part 2) * Let's Get Some Air! (as The Mastermind) * Let's Open The Monster Heart! * Let's Be Idiots! * Let's Survive in the Woods! (as The Mastermind) * Let's Get Our Robot Back! (as The Mastermind) * Let's Get the Big Bad! (as The Mastermind) * Let's Deal with Our Stuff! * Let's Get Some Answers! (as The Mastermind) * Let's Get Leo! * Let's Dig Deep! Trivia * He invented a laser that can cut through anything. * He is a fan of Mech-X4 and wants to learn more about the robot. *Seth has a hard time not using his money to solve problems. *Seth's relationship with Mark is rocky. Gallery Category:Males Category:Characters Category:2016 Category:Mech-X4 Category:Season 1 Category:Bay City Category:Recurring Characters Category:Villains